OUAT Drabble
by corikane
Summary: Drabbles are just small situational scenes I like to write. They don't make a story but may you'll like them. It's OUAT but they will probably mostly be Swan Queen and Red Beauty. Maybe some Sleeping Warrior. (NO copyright infringement intended.)
1. Welcome Home

"I thought you didn't do rum," Emma said, grinning at the woman sitting across from her. Across from her was Regina's comfortable living room, infront of a blazing fire.

"It has more to do with the company. I should have said, I don't do rum with pirates…„" Regina said then added as an afterthought: "or your mother." She smiled at the blonde who was leaning against one of the plush armchairs, still sweaty and dirty from their latest adventure. But at least, Henry was back where he belonged, back in Storybrooke, up in his room at the mansion, because they had all agreed that Henry would recover faster from the slight concussion he received in the less crowded quarters of Regina's home. Emma also thought she deserved this for saving all of their lives.

"But with me?" Emma teased. "The savior, the other mother of your son? What's up with that?"

Regina leaned back in the other armchair, the one that stood across from the one Emma used as a backrest. She took a swallow of the good stuff she had had in her bar.

"You did good, savior," she admitted. "For once, you did exactly as I said and when I said it - and it got us all out."

"You got us all out," Emma corrected.

"Let's be gracious and say, we both did. We make quite a team," Regina mused. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Emma laughed.

"Don't tell anyone I agree," the blonde gave back.


	2. Midnight Chat

After everyone else had gone to sleep, Regina hesitantly came over to where Emma sat against a tree. She sat down next to her, the two women only seperated by a root..

"You know you could go to sleep. I'll be keeping watch," Emma said. She doubted that Regina would do it, though, the dark-haired woman seemed to run on pure adrenaline and witchcraft. Emma hadn't seen her sleep at all since they arrived on the island.

"I like to keep an eye on things," Regina answered.

Emma sighed. She picked up a wooden stick of which you could find an endless amount here and started drawing into the sand between her feet.

"There was actually something I wanted to discuss with you," Regina said after awhile and found it necessary to add: "If it doesn't interfere with your drawing lesson, that is."

Emma half turned to her, lifting an eyebrow as a way of telling the other woman to drop the act. Regina found that Emma looked tired, and not just of her snarks.

"I'm sorry. It's the way i talk when your mother's around. I sometimes forget to drop it," she explained.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Henry, saving Henry?"

"We are already working on that, remember?" Emma said defensively.

"Yes, but it's kind of slow coming," the dark-haired former queen answered.

"Well, I haven't heard you adding anything constructive to any of our plans in the last few days."

"Because every time I open my mouth, I get shot down by little Miss Righteous and sandy-haired footstool."

A wicked smile rushed Emma's features at the description of her parents before she remembered that this really wasn't nice. She rubbed a hand over her face but Regina had seen the smile and had trouble hiding her own.

"Well, your plans always kinda involve killing people, and in this case that would mean: adolescents," Emma argued after a moment.

"Adolescents with pointy sticks dipped in a lethal poison. I think whatever we do to them is validated by the fact that they're trying to kill us, Ms. Swan," Regina reasoned.

Emma once again turned toward Regina, a comical look on her face.

"Are we back to that again?"

"To what?"

"Nothing, you… you haven't called me that in awhile, that's all," Emma said and Regina looked questioningly at her for a moment before she realized what she'd called the blonde.

"Ms. Swan… right. Emma then, or should I address you with your title of savior. You'd have to admit that that would be quite ironic, considering you saved the people from MY curse."

"I never asked for anyone to call me savior, Regina. Emma will suffice. As for your plan to kill everyone, though…," she flinched and shook her head.

"That's a nay?" Regina asked.

"They're still kids. And I'm not talking about the evil ringleader but the others… they should still get a chance to get back to their old life, you know?"

"You don't even know where they came from, Emma, They could not even have something anyone would call a former life and they all seemed to be quite happy to stay here with Pan," Regina didn't want to give it up just yet, though she must have known that it was useless to argue with a Charming… Swan.

"There's not gonna be any killing of adolescent boys, Regina. Give it up."

"All right, but there's still something we have to do. The longer Henry is with him… with Pan… it's not the first time he felt abandoned, you know that." A dark, yet somehow hurt look found its way into Regina's eyes. They shimmered like obsidians and Emma couldn't quite look away, couldn't ignore the hurt the woman had endured.

"He's a strong boy, Regina. YOU raised him that way. Believe me, I want him back here with us as much as you do but Pan is obviously not that easily out-maneuvered."

"And he won't be out-maneuvered by anything your parents can come up with. If we want our son back, we need to join forces, Emma. Not them, not the pirate, you and I. We may not have to kill the Lost Boys… maybe there's another way. But there WILL be magic involved, Emma, and you really need to learn to control yours," Regina lectured, but her voice was softer than Emma thought she'd ever heard it when the dark-haired beauty wasn't talking to Henry.

"All right," she consented. "you're right. You'll help me master my powers… beginning tomorrow morning. Are you going to get some sleep tonight?"

"No, I can't sleep… here. Not with those two around, anyway."

"Then I'll get some sleep and you keep watch," Emma told her and grinned.

Regina made a face but it was closely followed by a small smile.

"Careful there, evil queen. You're warming up to me," Emma chuckled.

"Well, don't let your mother know that that feeling might be mutual, savior. She might have a heart-attack… on second thought, let me wake her and tell her the good news," Regina grinned up at the leggy blonde.

"Funny," Emma threw back over her shoulder as she sauntered off to her bivouac.


	3. A Lesson in Love

Regina listened to the waves lapping at the shore. Rumple had left her to prepare for the big showdown with Pan; Regina gave him his space, well aware of the secrecy of magical property everyone liked to keep - a copyright they might call it in Storybrooke. The thought made her smile. But she wasn't in a festive mood, despite the fact that certain victory was close at hand, she was thinking about how things were going to be…

This mission would only be considered a success if she could bring everyone home. Henry would not let her get away with less. In truth, she didn't care much about most people on the island, except for Henry, of course, and Rumple because he was an ally worth having… and maybe… Emma wasn't an altogether hopeless ca…

"Regina?" The dark-haired woman turned and looked up at the blonde she had just - maybe - thought of.

"Emma? Where is everybody else?" Regina looked behind Emma but she seemd to be alone.

"They're with Rumple. He said you two came up with a plan?"

"We did, we have a weapon… what have you guys been up to?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure what the others are doing anymore. My parents are fighting, and Hook and Neal - Neal's alive, we found him -.. they're being ridiculous over me. Like anything mattered besides saving Henry…"

"They're fighting over you?" Regina asked, a shimmer of amusement in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, and they're behaving like little boys fighting over a robot-toy, or something… I already have a kid, I don't need two more," Emma said angrily.

"I've been there. Men want to possess a woman, protect her… at least, that's how it was supposed to be in our world… and that's where Hook and Neal come from, or close enough… in Storybrooke… nobody dared making such stupid claims over me…"

"Because you were the mayor… and had them all cursed." Emma grinned rakishly and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Because they knew I could take care of myself," she countered.

"I never would have doubted." Somehow they looked at each other, somehow they stared into each other's eyes. And somehow Regina felt ridiculously drawn to the blonde.

"Because you can take care of yourself, too," she breathed and felt herself blushing because her usually controlled voice would not obey her. But she felt weak in the presence of the savior, she felt breathless, her heart beating too fast. And it was weakening and exhilarating at the same time. Regina leaned forward, eager to see what a savior would taste like, anticipating the feel… when Emma was pulled backwards by some invisible force, flipping through the air and then hanging there, seemingly by her neck, making choking noises.

Regina sprang up and looked around. She saw Rumple standing not too far away, his hand lifted… and it dawned on Regina… that Pan had used the same trick on her as he had on Rumple. With Emma… with Emma? With Emma!


	4. Distractions

"Stupid woman," Regina cursed under her breath as she stalked away from camp. She couldn't stand it anymore. Worse than all the things Snow said, worse than everybody focusing on the wrong things (i.e. not saving Henry), worse even than Hook leering at Emma (or maybe her father, Regina wasn't at all sure which), were those eyes on her.

At first, Regina had thought it was just a forlorn look, every person sometimes stared at something but really into space, not aware at what they seemed to look. And Regina could empathize. But not that long, not that intensely, not with a look that burned like fire under her own skin…

It was ridiculous, it was annoying and disconcerting. It also produced her stomach to flutter, warmth spreading from there… everywhere. It was very uncomfortable. But how could she say, how could she just walk up to Ms. Emma Swan and say: Stop staring at my boobs!

It would be like a confession, a different kind of curse, admitting that she had looked long enough at Emma to notice her staring. And at the same time accusing Emma of something she herself had indulged in… not necessarily at the same area on the blonde's body but… how could anyone look away from those arms? Regina didn't know, even while she was silently berating herself for doing it. She had already been careful to not walk behind Emma (she had noticed early in their acquaintance that she liked the view of the sheriff's behind a little too much) but every evening now for the last week she had been looking at those arms and with every flirtatious word Hook threw at Emma, she wanted to choke the life out of him because he was casually doing what she would never be able to.

And that's why she had left. She had a mission and she couldn't let anything or anyone distract her from saving Henry. It was for the best, one of them would come up with a way to save their son… now that they couldn't distract each other anymore.

* * *

"Stupid woman," Emma grumbled sitting down against a tree. She frowned at the dancing flames of this night's fire then around the camp at her three sleeping companions.

Regina was gone, alone. By now she could be hurt, or dead or possibly have killed someone. Or maybe she would have come up with a plan to save Henry by now and Emma wouldn't even know, wouldn't be able to help. And all because of her wandering eyes.

Oh, yeah right, Regina had said she was fed up with all of their shit and was going because she didn't want to save Neal… but that wasn't the real reason. She had caught Emma staring and then they had looked into each other's eyes and Emma had seen something there… something that had made them both look away in a hurry - it was need, it was raw need and want, desire, all those good things both of them hadn't had for too long.

And obviously couldn't ever share…

Regina had made a stand when she turned and walked out of camp. She had told Emma that she was unattainable, that nothing was going to happen between them. And it made Emma mad.

So what, if she knew that Regina was right? So what, if her mother would probably kill both of them? So what, if the world fell apart… at least, they would have each other and Henry! And they would be happy! Or wouldn't they? Was Emma just fooling herself?

She wasn't even sure why she had stared at Regina? Certainly, she had perfect breasts from what Emma could see of them… never mind that the rest of her body was pretty amazing as well… she had always thought so. But was it just that? Sexual? How could there even be an emotional connection? With the evil queen. With the ruthless mayor of Storybrooke. With the woman who had raised her son… and raised him well.


End file.
